The Perfect Boyfriend (The Absolute Boyfriend)
by IKalsada
Summary: (Reader x Akashi) I'm not one of the college stereotypes you can see on reality television shows, nor in books. Some would get the wrong idea because of my boyfriend and I know why. He's rich, cool, smart—perfect. When people ask me how my life is and I answer, "Normal.", it blows their mind. "Why?" They would say. "You are his girlfriend." Well, that's the way of life: unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't believe in fairy tales, and such._

 _However, because of my boyfriend…_

 _Maybe, I can start to believe in happy endings._

 _6:00 a.m., Monday_

Let me get this straight, I _despise_ going to school on Mondays.

I'm not one of the college stereotypes you can see on reality television shows, nor in books. Some would get the wrong idea because of my boyfriend and I know why. He's rich, cool, smart—perfect. While I'm just a normal student taking Architecture at a university here in Japan, so when people ask me how my life is and I answer, "Normal.", it blows their mind. "Why?" They would say, as if my boyfriend is insane. "You surely _are_ something. You are _his_ girlfriend."

I am completely and plainly normal. Sorry to let all of you down. Despite of my boyfriend's fame and riches, he had decided to date one of the school's scholars and plain students. That's the way of life: unexpected.

Going to school on Mondays is the only problem I have every week—aside, for maybe assignments, thesis and projects. Why? Monday is _always_ a problem for a normal student. It would normally start as Moooooooooonday, a very long and seemingly unending day, while my favored days will go as Fridy, Satdy, and Sndy, short and unnoticeable. It can make any person cringe.

"Himeko, I can't pick you up today. Tell your boyfriend to accompany you home." My mother told me after she stopped the car in front of the school gates, and after a few beats, she unlocked the doors. Different students are now entering the university with grumpy faces, just the same as mine; but one person is a standout among of us. It is Satsuki, my weird best friend who is standing just a few yards away from our car. To make a short recap of my past with Satsuki well, she's the greatest, yet the weirdest person I ever knew. She would smile when you're frowning, and laugh when you're serious; but still, she's the best-est friend you could ever have. We met on my first day here in the university, and so far, it's the second best day ever in my life. The first one, well, when my boyfriend and I became official. Why not, of course?

"Okasan, I don't want to trouble Seijuro-kun in accompanying me home. I'll just be safe on the way, I promise." I say, my hand already on the verge of opening the door, hovering on the handle.

My mom looks at me as if I am insane, her lips twisting differently and tells me, "Dear, he's your boyfriend. At least make him accompany you home."

"But Okasan, Seijuro-kun has basketball practices every after dismissal. He doesn't have that kind of time." I tell her sincerely. To give you a short description of my boyfriend, well, he's the best boyfriend ever, period. We met when we had the same subject schedules one time, and got paired for a project in that subject. It's the typical love story for normal students; but for me, it's the best love story. I love Seijuro-kun as much as I love historical places, which is considered huge for Architecture students like me. I'm proud of him. Though, when we hooked up, everything changed… completely. I mean, is dating the most popular guy in your school attracts haters? Of course, I experienced several underhanded methods: been tripped, thrown water at, thrown balls at and definitely, thrown pots accidentally at. I may get wounded after and Seijuro-kun would look at it indifferently but no matter how many times he insists, I never tell him the reason behind the wounds. I just don't know why, even though I never liked his fans.

My mother sighs, dejectedly. "Okay, I understand. Be careful, okay?" She tells me, probably giving up and kisses my forehead quickly. "I've got to go."

I step out of our old Bentley with the cold wind greeting my skin and step foot on the pavement, before closing the door, spinning my body. My mom wave her hand at me, forcefully lifting her twisted lips and I did the same, smiling at her.

"You still let your Okasan drive you to school?" Satsuki asks when I turn around after I waved to my mom, her hands on her waist.

I sigh, looking up to her. "It's better than to commute."

"What makes it better than to commute?" Satsuki asks, curiously, and we start to walk towards the campus. As usual, everyone is looking at me, whispering things to their buddies, and Satsuki have to glare at them to make them stop; moreover to ease me down because I start to become fidgety.

"Well, it helps me save money." I say, truthfully. "And not worry about getting soaked when it rains."

"True," Satsuki comments. "But I don't have anyone to drive me to school. I hate drivers."

"Me too."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Satsuki shrieks, when a voice suddenly piped in out of nowhere, and I turn to the back, only to find Aomine laughing hysterically. He stopped when he realized I didn't shriek, raking his brows. "Aren't you shocked?"

"Why?" I tell him. "It's pretty stupid. I'll just look like a banshee." Satsuki looks displeased with the word. "It didn't even make my day go bright."

"It's not stupid!" Satsuki exclaims, almost wrecking my eardrums, clutching on her heart. She must be hurt about the word banshee, because I earn a slap on my arm from her. "I almost got a heart attack."

I try not to laugh and say, "Whatever."

She sighs. "Your Monday mood is always hard to oppose."

I roll my eyes, and stick a tongue out at them. Definitely, I'm in a very _bad_ mood to start with, because my Mondays don't normally start well. They always compose of bad hair days, mood swings, and mostly, headaches. Every time I wake up on Mondays, bad things happen. This morning, Kyoya _accidentally_ put salt on my toothbrush, and I literally vomit because it tasted so bad, you had to puke. Then last week, when I woke up, a poster of The Grudge hung by my wall, which scared the shit out of me, and I literally bawl in front of my Mom just to make her take the poster off from wall, because I refuse to do it myself. Then last last week… anyway, you get the idea.

"I have to go. My professor will seriously get it to me if I get to class late." I tell Satsuki, waving my hand. "See 'ya lovebirds."

Aomine looked displeased and Satsuki blushed in a deep shade of red upon my statement, both looking to the opposite sides, avoiding each other's gazes. I don't know why they aren't they dating yet, because it's obvious they love each other. Satsuki told me she wants Aomine to make the first move; but the problem is, Aomine is the kind of guy who doesn't really admit his feelings, regardless of the situation. I started to help them by doing things that would make them end up being together alone, like ditching Satsuki at free time; but no matter how hard I try every day, they still act uncomfortable with each other's presence, and the time would end without the both of them engaging in a conversation. Seriously, those two are giving me a headache recently.

I twist the doorknob of my classroom, A-1, and when I push open the door, everyone falls silent. No one dares to move, all of them looking at me, and I stay rooted to my spot, until the professor shows up behind my back.

"Miss Yamato, would you like to take a seat already, so we can start the lesson for today?" He says, in a gay-ish kind of tone. "Or just stay immobile here at the door?"

"Can I answer both?" I say, trying to pull up a joke on him, and spin my body towards him. Everyone laughs; but unfortunately, my professor didn't get the joke. Fortunately, his fuse broke and his face reddens in anger.

He tries collecting himself up professionally, suppressing his anger but he can't control it at all, making his voice squeak when he speaks, "Certainly not, Miss Yamato."

I didn't respond anymore, and go to my seat at the front. My seatmate Himuro Tatsuya greets me in Russian with an open hand raised in the air. "Privet!"

"Pri…vet" I reply, absent-mindedly.

He laughs with my carelessness, showing his eye smiles. "I thought you didn't like Russian?"

My eyes widen in shock as my face redden with embarrassment and realization, and I slap my face as I take a seat. "Oh gosh, I forgot."

"You're in a bad mood, huh?" He asks, crossing his arms on his desk, and rests his head on top of it, his head tilted towards me.

"Yeah, bad Monday." I answer, taking my binder notebook out of the backpack as my professor starts to mumble things about Daedalus, the famous Architect from Greek Mythology, a Son of Athena. He's an ultimate fan of the said philosopher.

"What do you usually want that can make your day better?" Tatsuya suddenly asks out of curiosity, his voice muffled because his head is inside the cage he formed with his arms. I start to think about his question. What… do… I… possibly… like… on… bad… Mondays?

Suddenly, the door bursts open, making all of us, except for our raging professor at the front, scream like we just rode the roller coaster ride at Disneyland.

"AAAAH!"

I turn to the door, my heart still beating wildly in aftershock and saw Kise, his sweat dripping continuously from his forehead. His eyes scans the whole room, and when his stupor darts at me, his smile grows wide.

He steps inside our room, earning the attention of all the students, because seriously, what will a Mass Communication student do in our room? Definitely nothing. Tatsuya didn't look up somehow, because he had already drifted to the other side, a realm different from now.

He circles his palms around his mouth, and loudly shouts, "YAMATO HIMEKO, KARE WA ANATA O AISHETE! HE LOVES YOUUUUUU!"

Everyone, including the people down the halls, looks at him ridiculously, as if he is already _mad_ ; though Kise acts like it was just normal for him. Because my boyfriend, whose orders are absolute, is the type who forces others do the things he had to do himself. I pity Kise, who is under his supervision as the Captain of the basketball team, because he's the underdog today. But subconsciously, a smile crept up to my face, as red faintly appear on my cheeks.

"Now, Mr. Kise, it's rude to shout inside a room while it's having a class, is it?" Our professor says, pushing his glasses up, and with this, my classmates laugh. Kise rubs his nape, sheepishly, and answers, "Yeah, I'm sorry." I just so pity him. Seijuro-kun is a sadist.

"Thank you, Mr. Kise." Our professor, gratefully, answers; though he looks more pissed than before, especially that Kise interrupted him while he's doing his talk about Daedalus. No one dares to interrupt him when he's talking about Daedalus, and so far, Kise is the _first one—_ or maybe it's Akashi because it's his orders. They are Business Management and Mass Communication students nonetheless, which makes it more surprising. Our professor is well-known for being strict.

Kise turns around, closes the door behind him and down the halls, he shouts again, "YAMATO HIMEKO, KARE WA ANATA O AISHETE! HE LOVES YOUUUUUUU!"

I see students from Hotel and Restaurant Management eye him as if he's already out of his mind, and one of them, I recognize as Murasakibara, whisper something to him. Kise nods as he whispers, and creepily, he spins in my direction, smirking like a complete idiot, before muttering, "Please wait," with his lips curled up into a pout. Then, I turn back to the front, noticing that our professor is eyeing me carefully, and after a few beats he continues with the lesson, as I blush in a deep shade of red in both embarrassment and giddiness.

"Tatsuya?" I call, and he faintly moan in his sleep, a sign that he's listening.

"The only thing that would surely make my bad Mondays better is my boyfriend's I love you."

"Really?" He absent-mindedly replies, and with that, I chuckle.

 _ **Good Morning, on behalf of the Administrative Staff and Faculty, I would like to make an announcement… huh? Wait, hold on.**_

We all look up to the speakers installed in our classroom, eyeing it curiously. One thing is running in our minds repeatedly: _The principal interrupted while he's stating announcements? Wow, first time!_

 _ **Okay, please hold on to my announcement. The president's son, Mr. Akashi Seijuro would like to say something.**_

A chill went up to my spine. Seijuro never spoke to the whole campus, and use his name as the president's and also the owner's son just so everyone would follow his will, even though he's the type to do that. Maybe he blackmailed our principal, because surely, the latter won't accept interruptions in his announcements.

 _ **I would like to tell you all that…**_

There was a sudden silence all around the campus, everyone anticipating his next words.

 _ **Please support the practice game this Saturday that's going to be held in the Gymnasium. It's not mandatory but your cheers will help the team win the game. And also…**_

A shiver goes up across my spine, making the hairs on my body stand up.

 _ **I love Yamato Himeko.**_

Again, my professor eyes me carefully, as the principal starts to talk in a cracking tune, suppressing his laugh.

 _ **There you have it folks, a love confession from the president's son, Akashi Seijuro. Ahahaha, what a love-struck guy we have here. Himeko must be a beauty is she? Anyway, I would like to say that the….**_

I cover my ears, and rest my forehead on my desk, both my ears and face flaring up.

 _ **He would scream "I love you" down the halls not caring who heard him. Or so.**_


	2. Chapter 2

If my Monday wasn't good, well, my Tuesday isn't any better. As long as the bell rang as a sign of the end of the last period, my head started to hurt as if it was being cut in half. The weather is breezy the moment I step out of the school, and my snowboarding jacket isn't helping that much in making me warm. But the thought that Seijuro-kun lent me this jacket makes me warm up to my face.

My hands start to tremble under my pockets, and my feet start to feel uncomfortable under my shoes, as if something is prickling the underside of my feet. Unfortunately, Satsuki-chan isn't here to accompany me home since she still has one class to attend to, and my Mom has a friendly dinner today that she can't pick me up.

 _Great,_ I think to myself, sighing in definite annoyance and my hot head didn't help at all in warming me up. _Tuesday didn't end up that good._

To worsen my mood, Seijuro-kun didn't show up today because he is too busy. My daily dose of him have gone down drastically since I never saw him yesterday, despite the cheesy lines he left through the school's speakers. He had to go to school early in the morning because his coach needs him to make a concrete plan for the next game, and this afternoon, he has to attend make-up lessons for all the absences he made for his basketball practices. He already told me he won't accompany me home through a text but he was so guilty after reading my reply that he said he will try to sneak out from his Calculus teacher, which didn't make me any happier at all. He's the top of his class, and he's a perfect student. I don't want to ruin his relationship with his father by being the reason he lost his focus.

Seijuro-kun always has been a good son. He never lets his father down.

Many of the students have their own car so they won't have any problem about getting warm while some have thick winter coats that help make them comfortable just by standing. But I can't give this jacket up. This belongs to the person I love and the least I could do is love the clothing too.

Unfortunately, I've got neither a car nor a comfortable jacket so I have to move my body continuously so that I can stay warm as possible. I jog in my place, steam coming out of my mouth with haste, and after a few seconds of warming up, jog my way to my house, since it's not that far from school. My knees hurt every time I take a step on the hard pavement because it has turned numb from the cold, but I still continue anyway. I stop momentarily to rest in front of Starbucks, breathing heavily that I fume out smoke from my lips and it was so excessive that I thought I'm a toy factory. I should go with Seijuro-kun in his morning exercises. I can see him and I can get my body working.

I retort by stepping back when someone grabs my hand suddenly like a pervert, and far from expectation, my right foot lands limply on the pavement, making me slip. I close my eyes, and anticipate the impact but no impact came. Instead, I feel strong arms around my waist and neck, supporting me halfway from falling.

Slowly, I open my eyes and see a pair of red and yellow orbs that shine mysteriously. A face mask covers the half of his face, making it hard for me to recognize him. But I know that he's the only person with kind yet powerful hetero- eyes. Then, as if to answer my questions, he calls my name, sweetly unlike how Seijuro-kun does. "Himeko,"

I tremble. Of course, there are others who're hetero- like him. Seijuro-kun isn't the only one.

"Sorry, sir, but I already have a boyfriend."

He helps me up as I dust my snowboarding jacket, fearfully. "Oh no, Seijuro-kun will kill me if this gets dirty."

"No, he won't." The man pipes in proudly with his eyebrows raised. "Why would your boyfriend do that?"

"Not that he'll kill me." I pause to laugh, imagining the glare he will give if he learns that I got his snowboarding jacket dirty, saying things like, _I am absolute. And you dare to make my clothes dirty? How ungrateful you are!_ Then he will tease me until I can't take it. The thought makes my heart swoon from the loneliness inside.

"It's just that, he seldom lends me his things. As a good girlfriend, I will maintain them clean whenever he lends them to me because everytime he does that means he trusts me." I suddenly say, absent-mindedly muttering personal things because I am under the 'addicted-to-Seijuro-kun' syndrome again. No matter how weird my boyfriend gets, I still love him.

I mutter under my breath. "Though I hope he's with me."

"Why?" He asks. "Why he's not here with you?"

I jerk my head up upon realizing my carelessness, and then turn my face down again, focusing on my shoes. "Sir, please don't mind me. I'm just missing my boyfriend because he has been busy lately."

"I'm sorry, Himeko." He suddenly says. "God knows how much I miss you too."

I peer up, and see the man taking his mask off. By the time it was removed, I gasp in awe when I saw Seijuro-kun.

"S-Seijuro-kun," I stammer, my face turning into beet red.

"Himeko," He starts, his eyes slowly going back to that of both being red after a blink and I know he's back to the reigning but caring Akashi Seijuro. "I'm really sorry. Basketball is just very important that I—"

"Seijuro-kun, I'm not that selfish you know?" I tell him, forcefully giving him a smile. "They need you more than I need you now. And I understand how you love basketball."

"Himeko, you're my girlfriend. I take responsibility of you." Hetells me, and even though his face is stoic, I know he's sad inside. "I've been a bad boyfriend. My priorities aren't set straight. You are also my priority."

I never wanted to make Seijuro-kun guilty of not accompanying me home, or not making my bad days better because it just makes me feel like I'm a bad person. The things he does everyday, they come and go but I'm always here so I do what's needed: waiting. He always makes everything around him perfect and he is too set down on the goal that whenever he makes a mistake, he feels like he lost. I want him to know that I am supporting him and he doesn't need to make our relationship perfect because it is as long as we're both happy.

"No, you're not." I retort, pinching his cheeks and I pout alongside with him. "You've been very good by attending your make-up classes and practices."

He smirks, making my hands return to my side. "Really now?"

I chuckle, and tiptoe to kiss his forehead.

He laughs. "You know, I don't even need the classes. I'm a genius so I will pass. I am always—"

"Absolute." I cut him off, laughing. "How many timrs have I heard that?"

He looks at the time and I thought for amoment that he's going to answer my question. "It's 10 minuts before the Calculus starts."

"Good, then I have to go." I tell him, smiling. "See you tomorrow. I love you."

"Wait!" He stops me in my tracks, holding my arm. "Let me accompany you home."

"Seijuro-kun, you know you have to—"

"Just this one. Besides," He softly smiles. "I am a genius."

I stare at him, thinking of how will I persuade him to attend his remedial classes, but when I realize he wouldn't give up, I agreed. He'd just continue on bragging that he's a genius and that his words are absolute.

"Okay, fine." I agree, smiling.

"I knew it." He says, walking towards me, and then, grabs my hand, putting it in his winter coat's pocket with his smirk never fading off. We start to walk with his other hand holding his favorite cocoa, while the other holds my hand under the freezing weather.

I thought for a moment, this is perfect. He doesn't need to make any effort to make me happy. Just the thought of him caring and him being beside me is enough.

I smile and mutter, "I love you."

He raises a brow at me. "What did you say? Himeko?"

I shrug. "Nothing. It's just the wind."

Seijuro-kun looks up at the sky and I squeeze his hand as I stare at his handsome profile.

* * *

 **He'd go on a walk with me in 60 degree weather, hot cocoa in one hand and my hand in his other.**


	3. Chapter 3

The university today held a suspension, because a student was reported that he just had Hepatitis A after eating the school's food. Of course, it was the canteen who got blamed, not Seijuro-kun's family whatsoever; but it's quite caused them a lot due to the media especially since they're a well-known family. They held a healthiness and cleanliness inspection around the campus, and whatever result they will find out, they will still fire the university chef, which was one of the greatest in Japan. No one knew why he would keep his worktable dirty; but Seijuro-kun told me the chef had a grudge towards the boy's family, so that's why the boy was the one _only_ infected out of the numerous students. It makes sense.

I dumped my body on the bed after I finished cleaning my whole room. It was quite tiring, because it has been a while since I've done this; and because no one is around the house, I've decided to clean. My siblings Kyoya and Rio are in school while mom went to work. My room got brighter after I cleaned it, and I was proud of myself. Maybe a little bit because it's still a little bit messy. Well, my cleaning skills are sub-par compared to Seijuro-kun's maids.

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong Diiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

I frown when the doorbell rang, which had quite irritated the monster inside of me. Well, I didn't expect visitors, because no one texted me they'll come over, especially that I haven't yet taken a bath. So disgusting. Imagine me welcoming visitors wearing only a tank top, and shorts, without my body even taking a bath yet? My hair in a mess and my face oily and sweaty. Oh right, disgusting.

I quickly grab a towel, and dump it in water, before I press it against my oily and sweaty skin. Even though I felt like I want to succumb to the cool water, I have to hold myself because _someone_ is waiting for me to open the door, and greet him or her. Without fixing my hair anymore, I went downstairs, and to the door, opening it quickly. I'll just pray it's a courier.

"Good Morning." I greeted upon opening the door, but immediately frown when I saw my visitor was no other than Akashi Seijuro himself. He's wearing casual clothes, but judging from the duffel bag, he had come from practice.

He smiled, which in his terms was a small lifting of the edges of his lips. "Good Morning, Himeko."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, raking my eyebrows. I continually press the cool towel against my skin.

"Am I forbidden to visit you already?" He asked, his lips turning into a small pout, as his hands clasped together, and with that, I glared at him. But inside, I'm screaming like a total fool because he actually pouted.

"Yes, because I'm on the verge of resting already." I answered. I want to hug him but I have to hold myself.

"Rest? What did you do?" He curiously asked.

"I cleaned my room, period." I told him. "Now, go. I have tons of things to do."

He stopped me in midway when I'm closing the door, stepping his foot between the door and the wall. "We could just do it together."

"No, we can't." I told him. "Now, let go."

"No," He insisted, peering his head at the door. I catch sight of his beautiful red eyes, which transforms color in his will. "I want to spend some time with you."

"Seijuro-kun, you're getting persistent already." I told him, my eyebrows raked. "You don't follow me anymore. You just jump on your decisions by yourself without thinking if I'm going to agree." I was on the verge of agreeing.

"But, I've missed you babe." He said, sadness overpowering in his eyes. "I've missed you."

Guilt spreads around my body like wildfire, turning me into a moist pit. Seijuro-kun never told he missed me once, just now. He's never that kind of guy, but today, I've seen a new side of him. The soft Seijuro-kun, which probably won't appear until another millennia.

I sighed. "Fine. Let me take a bath first. I'm stinking like crazy."

I pulled the door in, and he happily let himself in, his arms spread wide as if he was greeted by my house. "Ah! Feels good to be home!"

"It's not your home." I told him, shaking my head as I lock the door. "You're being delusional again."

"But I've been here for many times already just to ask permission if you could be my girlfriend." He said, winking at me. "I remember-

"Okay, enough." I stopped him, feeling my face blush madly with the sudden flashback of what happened in this house when Seijuro-kun was still asking my mom's permission, and he obliged, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm going to take a bath." I told him, pointing a finger at him closely; but he shook his head, making me perplexed. "And why not?" I suddenly blurt.

"You smell perfectly fine." He told me, inching his way to me, making me nervous and I step back away, my open palms in my chest, trying to stop him from going close.

"Himeko, you smell fine. Perfectly fine." He told me, giving me a different kind of look, which got me rooted in my spot. When he reached me, he hugged me, and whispered. "Gotcha."

I shake my head, waking up in my trance and exclaim, "Don't! Seijuro-kun! I smell bad!"

"No, you're not." He told me, resting his head in the crook of my neck. "You smell good."

"Seijuro-kun, you!" I blush when I felt his hot breath against the crook of my neck, and I put my grip on his shoulders so I can push him off; but still, Seijuro-kun won't budge even a little tiny bit.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to break up with you," I joked, and he immediately pulled back, his face showing anxiety. I'm monetarily frozen of discovering another side of him.

"Oh no, Himeko. You won't do that." He said, fear overpowering his voice. "Right?" I've always wondered if he showed these emotions to others, but always knew he doesn't. Seijuro always keeps his emotions checked and never lets them overpower him. And I feel somehow flattered to know he's slowly (not completely) opening up to me.

"Oh," I crossed my arms, looking at the other side, and I feign nonchalance. "I _can_ do it."

"I would do _anything_ just to make you change your mind, baby. Please," He coaxed, clasping his hands together as if he was praying. He's already on the verge of kneeling in front of me when I spoke, "Anything?"

He sighed and nodded. "Anything."

"Okay, let me take a bath." I shrugged, and before he opts for an argument, I quickly glared at him. He sighed, and nodded. "Okay, I'll wait for you at your bedroom."

He followed me as I made my way towards my room, his usual calm demeanor up. I'm now starting to miss the Seijuro before who's pestering me.

I entered my room, and waited for him to come inside before I close it. He didn't dare to talk, making me raise a brow in confusion. Seijuro-kun's getting weirder every second.

"Hey," I spoke up, afraid that he might have lost his tongue and gut. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, but it seems to be the opposite. His lips were formed into a pout, and I took the opportunity to kiss him. He was taken aback, but before he could push me closer to him for another kiss, I quickly grab my towel from the rack, and rushed inside the bathroom. I rested my back against the door after I locked it, mentally kicking and slapping myself in embarrassment. _Naughty_ , Naughty me! I shouldn't have initiated it at first, but I… I was just worried. He's usually quiet. But there's something inside of me that wanted to see his playful side. Even if I love him as he is, there are just some things I find exciting if he did them.

I went for a quick shower, just scrubbing here and there to take the filth out. Maybe because I'm filthy that I'm starting to become naughty. Either way, I don't like the idea of being naughty. I don't want to be a good girl gone bad type.

I slid myself into my most comfortable clothes. It was just a plain tank top and shorts. I blow dry my hair, and combed it, placing it behind my ear.

I tossed my wet towel in the laundry basket and exited the bathroom, the sight of Seijuro-kun curled up in my bed greets my eyes. He was listening to his iPod, and I could hear the music coming from it through his headphones. No matter how I scold at him for turning the volume to maximum he still wouldn't listen.

He was still oblivious of my presence, because he started to sing out loud.

 _ **For all times I felt cheated, I complained**_  
 _ **You know how I love to complain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For all the wrongs I repeated, though I was to blame**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I still cursed that rain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I didn't have a prayer, didn't have a clue**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Then out of the blue**_

When he realized my presence, he took off his headphones, and smiled at me. "Oh, you're finished."

I rolled my eyes. "You're retarded."

He chuckled, and put his headphones on again, singing out loud.

 _ **You're insecure**_  
 _ **Don't know what for**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're turning heads when you walk through the door**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't need make up**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To cover up**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Being the way that you are is enough**_

I covered my ears, and jump onto him, hovering above him as I sit on his stomach, my eyebrows scrunched up. "YAH! IDIOT! YOU'RE SINGING TOO LOUD! YOU LOOK RETARDED!"

He smiled at me, held my waist and kissed me on the lips before continuing on singing.

"YAAAAAAAH! AKASHI SEIJURO! YOU RETARDED!"

* * *

 **He'll sing out loud to any song even if I call him retarded.**


	4. Chapter 4

After I tackled Seijuro-kun down yesterday and make him stop laughing, my family came home on cue.The good thing was that they didn't saw me hovering Seijuro-kun. The bad thing was that Rio didn't let Seijuro-kun home last night because she bombarded him with questions together with my most loving mom. So, in the end, Seijuro-kun crashed the night inside our house. To make things straight, I never let him sleep inside our house—just now, not ever. It's awkward with me—ccontinuous interrogation from my family and all—especially that Kyoya finds it awkward to be around him...and come to think of it, those two got to sleep together in one room last night. So that explains the big rims surrounding both of their eyes at breakfast.

As usual, Satsuki-chan was waiting for me at the threshold of the school when my mom pulled in. Only a few students took their classes today, so the entrance wasn't packed and rowdy. The school had to play against another school in basketball. Seijuro-kun told me about it earlier today when we got breakfast and he said he'll win the game for me. I don't feel special about him telling me he'll win the game for me. I mean, when he wins, it's for the school. How can it be for me? And he never loses. He always wins. There's no fun in it. Though he did told me before that he lost to Kuroko, but that was way back when he was in high school and was playing in Interhigh. Now that he's in college, the basketball matches are pretty much limited to the region.

I stepped outside, gave my mother a flying kiss and then turned around before walking towards Satsuki-chan with a ridiculous smileon my face—the one I always give whenever I tend to laugh at people. She didn't smile back but instead groaned and rolled her eyes. Her frown explains that she isn't happy as much as yesterday.

"I can't believe we're not going to watch the game because of Calculus." She rolled her eyes again. "I'm going to bust that professor."

I chuckled. "We'll just watch it later at my house. Promise."

Well, we have a habit that if we didn't watch the game live, we'll watch the recorded later that night at my house. I'll be cheering on Seijuro-kun (obviously) and Satsuki-chan will be cheering on Aomine-kun (obviously) and if the opposite side gets the score, we'll jump and pull our hair out in frustration. It's the usual routine whenever we didn't get to watch live and one of the best memories in my life.

"What about mine this time?" Satsuki-chan asked, and began to plead with her brown puppy-dog eyes, which made her really look like a dog (a Shiba Inu maybe?). I laughed and she looked at me, curiously.

"What's with the laugh, Yamato?" She threatened, tilting her head to the side and changing her demeanor. I quickly stop but that had made me suppress my laugh inside and snicker instead.

"Fine," I scoff. "Let's just watch at your house."

"Himeko, you creep me out." Satsuki-chan commented, wearing a disgusted look. "Let's just attend Calculus."

Satsuki-chan turned around elegantly and walked inside the building with me following her, as she struts with her long legs. She slowed down a little bit and I keep up to her speed so we would be walking alongside with each other. We passed by the entrance arch and the students automatically gave way for her (and maybe for me) to walk through and just as fast, I felt shy—eembarrassed, even. Popularity and being the center of attraction (or maybe, attention) is not the life I wanted here at Tokyo. I just wanted the good education, you know. But ever since I became friends with Satsuki-chan and Seijuro-kun, the world spun into a full degree. I can't believe the whole student body knows me. I can't believe that the owner of my school knows me. (That's inevitable because it's Seijuro-kun's father).

We both passed the chatting students—probably making up stories like last month. They had spread a story before about me and Seijuro-kun having an 'argument' that's why we don't talk to each other for a week. But the real truth is that we had a deal that whoever each of us spoke first will be the one who'll go to the other's house at Thanksgiving. Since my family went to Hokkaido for Thanksgiving and I had a plate to deal with that time—I spoke first. Seijuro-kun was happy about that and his family, and also my family. Though we celebrated thanksgiving without his father.

I went to my locker and keyed in my password. My locker produced a whole dumpster of letters, notes and red cards, and I had to roll my eyes again. Seijuro-kun's fan club had started the fight again. They would just go into a hiatus whenever Seijuro-kun is around.

I gather all of the papers into a bag, making sure they're all in one place, which is my poor school bag and zipped it lock before I gather up my things for Calculus. As I grab my textbook, a piece of white paper slipped off from inside and almost instantly, I stoop down to pick it up, locking my locker. The letter was addressed to me but it has no name where it came from. My name is delicately written in hand.

 _Worry is just a waste of time. It doesn't change anything. All it does is taint your mind and steal your joy._

 _P.S. Babe, don't worry about my fan girls. They don't know about anything._ _They're ignorant fools. S_ _o. Stop. Frowning._

 _I love you_

 _-_ _Seijuro_

I look around, and whisper, "I love you.",my unintended frown turning into an smile. Satsuki-chan locked up her locker and chuckled. "You really creep me out, Himeko." She said.

I didn't answer, still smiling and instead, place the paper inside the back pocket of my bag—separated from all my things. I wonder if anyone is kidding me out because it's working.

"Well," I shrugged. "Let's just say someone had made my day brighter—again."

"Let me guess," Satsuki-chan sarcastically joked. "It's Seijuro-kun."

I sighed, shrugging yet again. "Maybe? Who knows? That guy isn't this sweet."

Satsuki-chan chuckled. "And he can't do anything that can't make your day brighter."

Everyone gushed and started chatting again. Geez, don't tell me they're going to write another article in our school's underground site about my relationship with Seijuro-kun. And come to think of it, everyday they do write.

We both shrugged in unison and walked towards our classroom. The door was ajar, giving anyone a peek inside when they're a meter away from the door and the classroom is surprisingly quiet like pre-earthquake. We entered our classroom and occupied the seats where we always sat during Calculus.

I placed my things in my desk and move my chair closer to my table. Then, instantly, I felt a paper beneath my butt, rubbing against my pants like sandpaper and I instantly grab it.

I flipped it open.

 _God made man. Man made Math. Math made man mad._

 _P.S Don't worry about Calculus. It's just easy and if not, I'll be here to tutor you. ;)_

 _I love you._

 _-_ _Seijuro Sensei_ __

 _P.S What a funny name for a Calculus professor._

"Yamato?" I heard my professor call me, and I looked up. He had a distasteful face. "Please listen to the lesson at hand."

"Yes, sensei." I smiled and opened my notebook, ready to write.

Then, it was like I was lost with Seijuro-kun.

* * *

After Calculus, I went straight to my second subject, which is Gym. I never knew the relevance of the subject with my major even with my friends explaining it to me.

"Why can't you see that Gym is the gist of all your activities? If Gym is out, you won't have the energy to attend all other subjects!" Satsuki-chan explained, but it just made me clueless even more. (A/N: Himeko in this story is very intelligent to the point that her common sense is running very low.) (A/N: Gym in college is relevant to your health not the major. It helps maintain fitness. A large number of college students suffer on overeating cause of stress and depression.)

Anyway, I had changed into my Gym uniform—very short shorts and color coded shirt (the color of my college). Then, I opened my assigned locker in the shower room and another paper greeted my eyes. It was hanging like a monkey inside my locker and I felt it say, _Here I am again!_ And then, I suddenly felt pity to the trees, the ink and stuff like that.

I grab the paper from inside and opened it. My name is written in a fancy script, unlike the past ones.

 _I always make myself busy with things to do but every time I pause, I still think of you._

 _P.S I hope Gym would be relevant to your major now (laughs). I can't give you my opinion yet about Gym. You might kill me before I even get to finish my sentence. But even if you think like that, I still love you._

 _I really do love you._

 _-_ _Seijuro_

Then, I smiled. I was just lost again with Seijuro-kun.

* * *

After attending my subjects today, which is just Calculus and Gym, I got home.The walk to home is windy, deserted and silent. It was like I'm walking my way to my death and no one even cared. The wind touched my skin painfully as if it gotten harsh because the whole human race is despicable to nature. The sun is too high, grinning at me as if saying, _Hey you! You want to go home walking? Then, face my wrath!_

After a few blocks and grunts and struggles, I finally got home. No one was even home. Kyoya is still in high school while Rio attends elementary. My mom works at Seijuro-kun's company. Seijuro-kun didn't give her the job. It just so happen that my boyfriend is the owner of both my school and my mom's workplace. He's just that rich. And my mom, always home after work, would tell me how she spent the day talking about me with Seijuro-kun's dad and vice versa. She used to be the secretary of Seijuro-kun's dad. Now, she transferred to the Marketing and Human Relations Department because she's better than the last division head. That's how Seijuro-kun changed my life.

I entered our house and closed the front door. Kyoya forgot to turn off the television before going off and Rio forgot to keep the lights off—also the stove by the kitchen. The soup inside the pan bubbled and overflowed. For the umpteenth time, I sighed and started to get to work.

I turned off the television and replaced it with music. I installed my iPod to the speaker and Punky Funky Love of GRANRODEO started to play. The song echoed throughout the house. Just the way I like it.

I ventured to the kitchen and turned off the stove. Everything inside the pans was burnt. The soup, ground meat, hotdog and even the water, which just had evaporated and left the salt off, was badly burnt that only the remains of ashes were left. Cool.

I grab the pans and put it in the sink. Then, I grab a wet cloth and started scrubbing the gas stove. Since it was white, it was easy to spot dirt though when you rub the dirt; it just spreads throughout the surface. So, I kept on grunting and scrubbed harder.

When I was done with the stove, I was ridiculously sweating but because I know I'll get sick if I don't wipe my sweat and Seijuro-kun will freak out, I took ten minutes to wipe my body-first with the back until I reached my face. Then, I prep my face up with water.

After that, I went to the sink to wash the mountain of dishes. As I look up at the countertop, a yellow sticky note greeted my tired eyes. With exasperation, I grab it.

 _Well I wish that you could call me right now  
So that I could get through to you somehow  
But I guess it's safe to say baby, safe to say  
That I'm, I'm officially missing you_

 _P.S I miss you, babe. Shall I make you remember that you have to watch my game today? Is it going to be in your house or_ _Satsuki_ _'s house today?_

 _I love you_

 _-_ _Seijuro_

I smiled, tuck the paper inside my shorts' pocket and started washing the dishes. Just an hour Seijuro-kun, and I will watch your game already. Even though Seijuro-kun is such a creep, knowing my schedules and all, well, he's so plain tad sweet.

* * *

After an hour, I already finished washing the mountain-like stash of dishes. I was relieved that I finished on time, just on cue when Satsuki-chan called me and told me that the entertainment room of their house is ready. Rich people. *rolls eyes*

I went inside my room to take a bath and change into my casual clothes-a yellow T-shirt with 'I love Seijuro' printed on it, jeans and Chuck Taylor sneakers. Then, I put all of my most important things inside my backpack—my wallet, camera (for emergencies), cell phone, recorder (incase Satsuki-chan gets drunk) and extra clothes (incase I spend the night there). Before leaving the house, I put a note on the fridge that I'm going to Satsuki-chan's house and incase I don't get home by nine, it means I spent the night there and for them not to forget to lock the front door.

I went outside the house and locked the front door using my own keys. The sun was already setting, its orange colored rays stretching out on the horizon behind our house. It was so beautiful I want to stare at it all day but my cell phone woke me up in my trance, practically making me jump in surprise.

I fish it out of my pack, and answer, "Moshi?"

"Moshi? Hey, Hime-hime! Where are you now?" Satsuki-chan said, frantic and nervous. "The program's about to start."

I glanced at my wristwatch. "But it's just 5:30, Satsuki-chan. The program won't start until 7:30."

"But," I felt her chip her nails off, a sign she's nervous. "I need company. We're experiencing blackout and I'm the only one here. You know my mom, she works hard."

I looked around my surroundings. All of them have electricity. "What happened? We aren't experiencing blackout—"

"My mom forgot to pay for the bills!" She cut me off.

"But if there's a blackout, then, we should just watch here at my place. We can't watch without ele-"

"Generator! We have a generator! Oh gosh, Himeko. I'm really scared here. I can't go out the entertainment room." She was really freaking out.

"Are you fine? Satsuki-chan, please tell me. Are you fine?" I asked and suddenly, the line went BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP. What was wrong with Satsuki-chan?

After a beat, I received a text from Satsuki-chan. With worry, I abruptly open the message, almost wrecking my phone in the process.

 _Hime-hime,_ __

 _I'm okay. Just have to hang up. Please go here as fast as you can. Take care._

 _-_ _Satsuki_

I locked my phone and took a deep breath then, tied my hair into a ponytail. I jogged towards Satsuki-chan's house, which is near to where I live, and when I turned right, I was already passing beside large houses. Satsuki-chan lives inside a subdivision near to ours, and past the common houses, entering an intricate expansive gate, is where she lives. The guard on duty didn't forget to remove his cap and hold it up high as a greeting to me and I managed to wave back.

I turned to the right again, at the first intersection and my legs dragged me to Satsuki-chan's house—the first mansion at the right. Security guards roam the front gates and when they saw me, their frowning turned into a smile.

"Hey," I caught my breath. "Is Satsuki-chan there?"

"Certainly," Yuto replied. "She's at the entertainment room, ma'am."

I bowed at them and made my way inside. The maids lined up in two piles and bowed immediately when they saw me. I stopped jogging and bowed at them. "Sorry. I am going to hang out here for a while. Sorry. Sorry for disturbing."

I climbed up the stairs and went straight to the entertainment room—the room with the 'Don't Disturb' sign and 'Caution: High Voltage'. I didn't knock but instead, opened the door quickly. Satsuki-chan sat on their long, comfortable couch—one hand being bitten and one hand hugging her knees. She quickly whipped her head towards me and jumped up from her seat.

"HIME-HIME!" She cried and hugged me. "I am scared. There was rustling inside my room and I can't take a bath-"

"Explains the odor."

"No time for jokes. Kill the bastard inside my room!"

If there is one thing aside from witnessing the angry Satsuki-chan that I would like to expect last is to witness the scared Satsuki-chan. She looks completely fragile now, but when I told her I won't enter her room, she completely flew into rage and warned me—even telling me she would spill all of my secrets in the school's underground website. So, there's nothing to do but to arm myself a baseball bat and venture inside her room while Satsuki-chan stayed inside the entertainment room.

Upon entering, the room is aloofly dark and fragrant—as if a thousand lavenders decided to grow themselves inside Satsuki-chan's room. The lights automatically flickered open and I saw a vast expanse of pictures of myself. Creepy.

I held my weapon up high, the baseball bat shaking out of my nervousness, and in a shaky voice, whispers, "Hey?"

There was rustling at the right and I whipped my head towards it but no person came into my view.

"Hello." A deep, chilling voice greeted and automatically, I was disarmed—my hands letting go of the baseball bat. It was like the voice is over auto-tuned.

"Oh, hey." I greeted back and massage my hands. "Nice seeing you again."

"We haven't met before." He replied, intonating the truth. I momentarily forgot.

"I know." I chuckled, nervously. "Your voice reminded me of someone."

"Thank you."

"Pleasure."

He coughed. "You're a fan of Akashi Seijuro?"

I looked at my shirt and smiled, broadly. "He's my boyfriend."

"You love him?"

"Of course." I continue to smile at the mention of his name. "Very much."

There is silence and I take it to ask, "Who are you then? Can I see you?"

"I'm a reversed persona of someone everyone loves." He replied, and he sounded like he liked it himself. "I'm everyone's nightmare."

I smiled, although. "You remind me of someone I still love."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I closed my eyes. "Okay, you may now go out wherever you are. I closed my eyes."

I sense the bathroom door open, and someone walking closer towards me. His scent was nasty—like someone had taken a bath with sweat replaced for water. He took both of my hands and put it on his soft, chubby cheeks. Though it wasn't chubby as chubby but chubby with a hint of chiseled-ness.

I opened my eyes, gasped and then, hugged him. "Oh gosh! I miss you!"

"I miss you too." He replied, his voice half-monotonous and half-happy. I can always settle for that. "Watch the ribs. The ribs."

"How was the day?" I asked and kissed him. Oh gosh, God knows how much I've missed him.

"We won; I won for you." He proudly smiled. "But I would rather like you to watch it for yourself. I wouldn't want to risk my saliva in talking."

At the front door, Satsuki-chan appeared out of nowhere and smiled. "Told you there was a bastard lingering inside my house."

Seijuro-kun smiled. He didn't even protest!

"Back at you!" Satsuki-chan shot Seijuro-kun with her finger-gun. "Anyway, the program's about to start. Care to join?" She asked me and then, turned to Seijuro-kun. "Care to take a bath?"

We both chuckled. "Certainly."

It was true. We won against the other school by 101-100 in favor of us. Seijuro-kun, again, is the one honored as MVP. But I can't concentrate on the game because he kept on massaging my hand, kissing it, and talking about the letters he gave. It turns out that the whole dumpster of letters I received, even the red card, is actually from him.

"What is your feeling about Akashi University's yet again, undefeated streak?" The reporter asked.

Seijuro-kun smiled at the camera. "I am very happy about it as both owner and player. The team struggled and sacrificed so much this year just to win again." He bit his lip, shyly. "But there is this someone who made me realize that what I had achieved is nothing compared to the numerous love I have from my family members and friends."

The reporter chuckled and smiled. "May I know who this is?"

"It's my girlfriend." He smiled and turned to the camera. I imagine him waving his hand. "Babe, I dedicate my trophy for you. Take care and I love you." His memebers did the heart shape for him.

I rest on Seijuro-kun's shoulder and he suddenly stopped talking. I sense him smile and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I love-"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Satsuki-chan shouted, waking us up in our romantic trance as she slap Seijuro-kun's arm with her fan—one hand on the waist. She pointed at Seijuro-kun with her fan. "Hey! No lovey-dovey or anything romantic stuff here in my territory! Got it?"

Seijuro-kun let go of me, scooting farther and replies, "Got it." Based from his voice, I know he is sulking.

I chuckled and he bent his head towards me as he mouths the words, _I love you_. Too late, Satsuki-chan noticed and he received another whack from her on the arm.

"What was that for, Satsuki?" Seijuro-kun complained as he massaged his swelling arm.

Satsuki-chan pointed him with her fan. "Breaking the rules!"

"Old lady." Seijuro-kun rolled his eyes.

With this Satsuki-chan raged in fury and shouted, "SEIJUROOOOOO!"

I think I felt the fire alarm went on.

* * *

 _He'd write me a thousand notes._


	5. Chapter 5

Friday wasn't any better than the past few days, even if it was the last day on the weekdays and there'll be no classes tomorrow. The winter breeze is obviously colder today even if five days had only gone since winter started. The snow had covered up the streets with a white blanket, and cars had a hard time to pass.

I stood with Satsuki on the pavement, waiting for who-knows-who in front of the school's main building. It wasn't a problem with me, but then Satsuki was wearing more clothes than me, that had made her comfortable under this chilly winter day, while I wore just two layers of clothes excluding underwear, leaving me no choice to withhold the cold for a while.

Satsuki tiptoed, and grunted. "Where is he?"

"Who's he?" I asked; my voice was barely a whisper, raspy and broken, because of the temperature. I could see the air from my mouth and nose comes out into a thin white smoke.

Satsuki grunted again. "Dai-chan said we should wait for him here. He has something to give before he goes away for his field trip." She turned to me. "You should be going inside. You're getting pale."

"I'm fine, Satsuki. Besides, I can't leave you alone here." I reasoned out, but my eyelids betrayed me, because they remained half-lidded.

"I'll be fine." Satsuki grabbed my shoulders and smiled. "After I got the package, I'll quickly get inside."

I wasn't so sure if I should leave my best friend outside alone, especially that she's a girl and there were no enough students to see if ever she got kidnapped, because there are no afternoon classes today. Mainly, the students who stayed for the afternoon were the participants for the Runway Project for the fair and partly, the scholars who had to work as assistants at the library. Since I was neither, I have decided to spend my afternoon drinking coffee but then, Satsuki was insistent yesterday that I should accompany her, because she hardly knows anyone on the Runway Project. I agreed, and this is what I'm going through right now.

I hesitated, but then the smile Satsuki gives me had convinced me she could take it. "Okay. I'll be at the Gymnasium."

She nodded, letting go of my shoulders, and I walked towards inside. When I walked, that's when I only realized my legs were numb that I can't feel my toes, and it had worsened when I walked because every step I take, my foot buried underneath the thick snow.

After a few strides, grunts and huffs, I managed to arrive at the Gymnasium, and just as I thought, no one was there. I settled down in the front seat, shuddering and trembling with the cold temperature. I hugged myself, hoping I could at least feel some warmth.

The door that connects the Gymnasium from the Main Building opens, and a boy, about five feet and eight inches tall appears, wearing a thick black 'I OBSESS SHOGI' sweatshirt, jeans and a blue bonnet. His black and pink hair looks gray and red with the Gymnasium's lighting. He looked up, the hood of his sweatshirt covering his face-making it harder for me to identify him, and quickly, he walked towards me. I looked down at the floor. Seijuro-kun always reminds me that when the boys walk towards you, keep your eyes on the floor.

When he arrived in front of me, I gulped. I just can't seem to hold myself from looking. I don't know why, but I thought there was a magnetic pull between us. We're like two different charges, one negative and one positive. It's just impossible because only Seijuro-kun has this effect on me.

I looked up, cautiously like a criminal and suddenly jerked, surprised to see Seijuro-kun. He chuckled, and greeted, "Hey," with a husky and hollow voice.

He must've been tired of all of the things he does-balancing sports and studies-because he sat beside me with a loud THUMP! occurring when his butt contacted with the metal bench. Seijuro-kun spreads his arms wide, and put one around my shoulder.

"I missed you," He said, and our gazes met.

I smiled. "I missed you."

He kissed my forehead, and pulled me, resting his chin on my head. I laughed, while saying, "I didn't recognize you. Did you color eyes change color again?"

Seijuro-kun pulled out, and looked at my face. "Yes, obviously. They change whenever my moods change during games."

I smirked. "Dauntless."

He laughed. "You've been reading a lot, I tell. What's hitting your bookshelf?"

"Divergent. Actually, I've just finished reading it." Seijuro-kun frowned, and immediately, I contradicted, "But I'm only in the book two, you know me, I'm quite a little slow at reading."

I just lied...to him. But if I don't, he'll just complain about the times he should've been the one reading for me as my boyfriend, etcetera and I don't want him to look pained and guilty. I just want him to have things to be busier with other than me. I mean, if he wants to take care of me would he look like a babysitter than a boyfriend? Although I know he has obsession and dominance issues.

"Is it too cold?" He asked; I shook my head. Not believing, he unbuttoned the button-down I'm wearing, too quickly that I didn't have the time to stop him. He checked out the shirt behind, that was too thin to suit this type of day. Well, to tell you the truth I was absent-minded this morning so I didn't know I wore this, partly. Mainly, I've no more clothes to wear.

Seijuro-kun sighed. "You should've worn something thicker."

"Sorry. Absent-minded." I reasoned out, smiling slyly. He pursed his lips; nodding and buttoned my shirt as he says, "Don't do that again."

He puts his hands on the hem of his sweatshirt, pulled and hauled it up over his head and in one swift motion before I could realize, wore it to me. My arms were stuck inside the sweatshirt, and when I tried to lift them up, Seijuro-kun pinned it on the bench.

"Don't even try to remove it." He warned, his eyes narrowed.

"But what about you?" I creased my eyebrows.

"I'm okay." He said, and even once I didn't see him tremble, but it didn't convince me that he is okay. I looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a white button-down and another shirt underneath it.

"Seijuro-kun, please, I can withstand this." I tried to pry. "Please,"

He narrowed his eyes, and sternly said, "No."

After a short moment, when I realized there was no way I'm going to win, I just puckered my lips. "You sure you're okay?"

He smiled. "Better."

"Oh you." I grunted, and quickly hugged him. He smells of coffee, lavender and mint.

"You still feel guilty?" He asked, laughing.

I shook my head. He kissed my ear, and I kissed him back on his ear before snuggling his neck.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled against his neck, and said, "I love you." back, but it turned out muffled so it kind of sound like, "Mmmh mm mm."

Seijuro-kun laughed, patting my back and said, "Mmmh mm mm mm."

Then, his phone suddenly rang, echoing through the whole Gymnasium. I broke the hug, and stared at the screen of his cell phone.

He cursed. "Coach wants me in the locker room immediately." He punched the small gap between us and run his fingers through his hair.

"Do they even get tired? Can I have a life?" He looked upon me. "I just want to be with you."

I smiled and pointed the way towards the locker room. "Then go on live your life."

Seijuro-kun decided to be mushy. "You are my life." He reasoned out.

"No mushy reasons, mister. Go on, I'll just be at my house if you need anything. My mother doesn't worry at all if you're there." I said, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Can this have a kiss too?" He asked, pointing at his lips and puckered it.

I chuckled, but decided to give him a slight kiss on the lips. Seijuro-kun grunted. "I want something more intimate."

"You're late." I reminded him.

He grunted, and said, "Fine."

Seijuro-kun stood up, gave me a kiss on the forehead and went on to the locker room. Before he even got fully out of the Gymnasium, he gave me a flying kiss and then, finally got out.

I hugged myself, giddily. There's more than enough warmth in my body. If the government wouldn't prevent us, we could be the new thermal heat for the whole country when it gets too cold.

"You're getting corny there, Yamato Himeko." I stopped hugging myself and turned. I saw Satsuki in front of me, holding a medium-sized box.

"Did I say it out loud?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. You want to try again?"

I shook my head, my face now a thousand times redder than I was when I was too cold and I placed my head between my thighs. This is too much embarrassment that I can't handle.

I felt Satsuki occupy the seat where Seijuro-kun sat earlier. "I wonder what this package is?" She gushed and I felt her open the box. After opening, I heard a gasp.

I peered out my head to look, and I saw Satsuki hyperventilating. She's fanning herself as if the whole Seoul is not enough to cool herself down.

"What's that?" I asked, intending to peer at the contents inside but decided not to. I don't want to get close to Satsuki when's she's hyperventilating and excited. I might get bruised.

"It's a limited edition!" Satsuki gasped.

I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"No, it's a one of a kind!" She shouted.

I looked at my sweatshirt.

"No! Not your sweatshirt." She told me, so I turned my head back at her. "Geez, do you want me to wear that kind of thing from Seijuro-kun's old ragged closet?" Satsuki grunted, her eyes narrowed.

I shrugged. "Maybe?"

"Whatever." She dismissed. "Anyway, Dai-chan got me this."

She pulled something from the box, which is another blue velvet box where you put the rings inside to keep it safe and it's usually stuck in the middle of a foam. Satsuki opens the box, and I was expecting a ring, but it was a bracelet instead.

"It's a signature bracelet made by Jose Hess." Satsuki smiled. "Dai-chan bought it when his father went to Italy for a business trip. He asked this for a souvenir."

I rolled my eyes. "Rich people."

"Hey! You're rich too!" Satsuki complained, closing the box.

"I belong to the middle-class. We aren't rich. We just have enough money to support our living, but not enough to buy leisure." I told her.

Satsuki pouted; I raised a brow.

"You like Aomine-kun don't you?" I asked, grabbing the box from her. Satsuki was taken aback, and she just pouted and whined like a lost puppy.

"Do you?" I asked again. "Answer or this will go to the sewer."

Satsuki crossed her arms, diverting her gaze. "Well, a little bit."

"Okay," I stood up, turning my body towards the restroom.

"Fine!" Satsuki shouted, stopping me. "I do like Dai-chan. Okay, scratch that, I love him. He's my type. And that's why I always quarrel with him is because I always want to talk with him. It was the only thing I'm desperate enough to do."

"And why?" I asked, going back to my seat.

"I was a nerd back then, Sandara." Satsuki sighed. "Students at my elementary school don't want to be friends with me because I'm a nerd who's too obsessed with her crushes. I have a habit to randomly pop out in front of my crush and kiss him on the nose. I print tarpaulins of my crushes and paste it up on my bedroom wall. I use their pictures as my wallet photos. I have them everywhere, well, not physically."

"Weird." I commented, laughing.

"Anyway, when I was in third grade and my obsession still at its peak, I met Dai-chan and his group. He's already friends with Seijuro-kun, Testu-kun, Atsushi-kun, Ryota-kun and Shintaro-kun back then. They were like the little boy next doors of the campus. Girls were the one who woo them. Then, when I went to the rooftop, I saw a boy crying."

(Flashback in Third Person)

 _Satsuki opened the rooftop door, her small hand doesn't fit the doorknob, but she has managed to open it. The students were cruel again because they stole her glasses and broke them. Now she has to ask her Otosan to buy her another one again._

 _Her school life is nothing but hell, but there was a part of it where there is heaven. When all of them restrain her to be close with them, this rooftop is the only spot that she would go to._

 _But someone stole it._

 _Satsuki felt the blood in her body boils in anger, and she tightened her knuckles, making it white and pale. "What are you doing here?"_

 _He turned, his face was red and blotchy, and Satsuki can't figure out what he was doing. "I'm sitting, idiot."_

 _Satsuki's heart flutters. It was Aomine Daiki. The most popular guy in her school. The one commonly called as Aomine. No one calls him by his first name. He's too private of his family life and story. That's why girls love him. They always love mysterious boys._

 _She didn't mean to, but her legs brought her to where Aomine was sitting, near the railing, and she sat beside him. Her eyes gave her hindrance to see the beautiful sunset because of her tears and she hates it._

 _"What are you—"_

 _"I'm not here for you, feeler. I'm here for myself." Satsuki cuts Aomine in his attempt to ask her a question._

 _She pulled out a picture from her pocket, a picture of her big brother who's in America to achieve his dreams. Gingerly, she turned the picture towards the sunset._

 _"Onii-san, it's sunset here in Tokyo, and I bet it's sunrise there at America. It's still beautiful Onii-san, but it's lonely without you." Satsuki said, and she forced herself not to choke. She isn't alone after all._

 _She tried to joke. "My foot size is 6, Onii-san."_

 _Then, she shove the picture back in her pocket again and just stared at the sunset. It was beautiful. Her brother and she used to watch it together but now he's gone, Satsuki thinks the sun is as sad as her. Its rays were kind of off, only stretching half of its usual length, and pale, appearing yellow-ish than orange-ish._

 _"What are you doing here?" Aomine asked, sternly. Satsuki wiped her blotchy face; she almost forgot about the great Aomine beside her, and this isn't the type of first impression she wants to remark. Crying Satsuki?  
Pathetic._

 _"I'm looking at the sunset." She hugged her knees. "What about you?" She then glanced at him, her lips curled up into a smile._

 _"I'm crying." He admitted, and she was taken aback by it. "My mother filed an annulment against my father. Heh, typical. I saw her flirting with one of my father's business partners but then I didn't tell my father, hoping our family would last longer. Turns out I was wrong, because my father knew about it weeks after I knew then, they fought and then finally, going down to filing an annulment."_

 _"I'm sorry." Satsuki muttered, and at first she was hesitant to pat his shoulder, but did it anyway. Aomine nodded with her assurance and gave her a smile._

 _"I'm Aomine Daiki by the way. My friends call me Aomine. I hope you can do me a favor." He said, wiping away the tears from his cheeks._

 _Satsuki nodded. "Sure."_

 _"I want you to call me Dai-chan." He outreached his hand, and Satsuki accepted it, still having doubts._

 _"I'm Satsuki, Momoi Satsuki." She murmured, tilting her head to the side._

 _"What's with the face?" Aomine asked her, tilting also his head to the side and Satsuki has to admit, he looks handsome at any angle. This guy never loses his handsomeness whatever he does._

 _She fixed her face, looking forward, which he also did to himself. "When we're alone you can call me Satsuki!"_

 _"Okay," He laughed, still not letting go of her hand._

 _"Dai-chan." She mumbled and laughed. "Short."_

 _They both grew closer at each other, and the next following year, Top introduced her to his friends. She goes out with them, and joins with their group. Even though the girls spread rumors about her being a flirt and cheap, the boys protected her. They frequently have debates with those girls, and even if it means losing popularity, they don't back down. Top says it's just popularity, and it's much less to lose than a good friend._

 _Satsuki changed through time, turning from a nerd to a much fabulous person and she can't believe the boys had also changed. True enough, they're still great at sports and studies but their individuality becomes strong. Akashi went to Rakuzan. Aomine went to Too. Kuroko went to Seirin. Kise went to Kaijo. Midorima went to Shutoku. Murasakibara went to Yosen. They became the aces of their schools and came to play against each other. Satsuki would admit she cried over those days, but during college, they all decided to continue Team Vorpal Swords and enrolled in Akashi's newly founded university._

(End of Flashback)

"That's where my love for him started. I-I thought it was just a crush but when it lasted for 5 years, I knew it was love. Now, it's turning to almost 15 years." Satsuki laughed, looking down at her hands. "Happy anniversary to me."

I wiggled my lips, and reached out for the box. Satsuki didn't stop me though, so I continued on searching. That Aomine sure have left something good, because he won't deliver it himself if he didn't. He could make his housemaids or butcher do it for him, because after all delivering this package would mean he's going to be late for the field trip.

When I found a white paper, I opened it quickly and read the first line, then the last line. It was addressed to Satsuki from Aomine, and I'm guessing this will tell her everything. I just have to pray this is a confession.

"Satsuki," I grunted as I shuffle my body back to the bench, my stomach hurting slightly from withholding it against my legs.

"Here," I sighed, giving her the paper I found. She hesitated, pressing her lips together as she stared at the paper and because I was irritated, I grab her hand and place the paper in her hands. There was hesitation in her eyes, afraid it won't contain anything good and I grunted, shoving her hand to her face.

"When I hesitated opening the letter from Seijuro-kun, you did the same to me and now you're the one who's hesitating?" I shouted. "Read it, Satsuki-chan. You look ridiculous fidgeting."

Satsuki flipped the paper open, and read it to herself, her mouth moving delicately. After reading it, she placed the paper down on her lap and turned to me.

"So?" I asked, arching a brow.

She grinned. "He said he likes me."

"And?" I urge for more.

"That's all." She shrugged, pouting and sighed. "What do you think should I do?"

"Tell him the same?" I suggested. "Give him a letter, a note, compose a song for him or go to his house."

She stared at me, completely appalled. "You're joking right? Only Seijuro-kun do those things."

I blushed. "I'm sorry."

"But I'll try to convey my feelings to him as soon as possible." She nodded to herself. "Just so he wait after he arrives from New York."

I rolled my eyes, turning to the opposite side. "Rich people."

She moved her head in front of me, looking interested about the subject. "You haven't have money for our batch's field trip, do you?"

I pouted, and sighed. "Yeah. We don't have extra money."

"I could lend you." She suggested.

I smiled at her, rubbing my palms against each other. "Thanks but I can't use your money Satsuki. I have to work hard for it."

"Do you want me to give you my schedules at the club so you could earn?" She suggested again.

I shook my head. "No thanks, Satsuki. I can handle it."

"What can you handle?"

Satsuki and I both looked up and saw Seijuro-kun, standing before us, both of his hands inside his pockets and wearing his basketball uniform with their team jacket. We both stood up, and Seijuro-kun kissed me on the forehead as a greeting, a gesture Satsuki insisted whenever she's around. She says it has more sense of decency than kissing on the lips.

"We were talking about my new assignment from my professor that I was going to tell you after we get home." I lied, smiling and nudged Satsuki. She nodded also, but a little too nervous.

Seijuro-kun shrugged. "If you say so. You're going with us, Satuski? I'm going to have dinner again at Himeko's place. I really love Okaa-san's tempura and ramen."

Satsuki grits her teeth. "It's so irritating when you call Himeko's mother Okaa-san." She rolled her eyes. "I'll go and then sleepover."

Seijuro-kun's face suddenly turned sour. "But I was going to…"

"Why? Do you have a problem? You own Himeko now because you're the boyfriend? Huh?" Satsuki pressed, her arms crossed.

Seijuro-kun frowned. "No." Then, he whispered something and I only came up with the words: I, planned, something.

"Well then, we should go now. Okaa-san must've been waiting." Satsuki smiled dearly at Seijuro-kun and before she had completely pulled me away, I grabbed Seijuro-kun's arm and dragged him with me, so we both got dragged.

* * *

 _He lends me his sweatshirt or hugs me tightly when I'm cold_

* * *

A/N: I've always wanted Momoi to be somehow stronger than she is in the anime. So I hope it's not weird here. :)


End file.
